


The Gates of Hell

by mrandmrslegendary



Series: Chronicles of the Underworld [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Lewy is Satan, M/M, Mats is a snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrandmrslegendary/pseuds/mrandmrslegendary
Summary: Robert Lewandowski rules hell for all eternity and is bored by the lack of entertainment. When he discovers Thomas Müller, a brilliant writer, he offers him a pact: Thomas should write a story about him. If the story pleases him, Lewy will give Thomas everything his heart desires, no matter if it is immortality, money or the one person he loves. Should Lewy not like the story, Thomas will be kept in hell until his dying breath and Lewy will make his afterlife hell.But is this risk worth taking?Mats Hummels, a demon, and Robert's closest confidant is on a mission to "seduce" souls, that means to tempt them to commit crimes. His latest target or "toy" (as he calls it) is none other than Benedikt Höwedes, a man who has lost his ex-boyfriend in a car accident some years ago and is still in grief.Mats is really interested in getting to know Benedikt but the pact only gives him 24 hours tempting him to commit some sort of crime.How will Mats decide? Will he choose to betray his closest confidant? Or will he tempt Benedikt to commit a crime that bad that he'll be caught in hell forever after his death?





	1. Pacts with Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satanic_horsemen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_horsemen/gifts).



> Some hours ago I uploaded my first fanfiction for this fandom and I want to thank all of you for your support. I received many kindhearted comments and kudos that inspired me writing this. <3  
> I'm a fan of the TV show Lucifer that might explain some things. xD It kept me thinking about how Lewy would react as the ruler of hell, who doesn't flee to L.A but decides to stay there?  
> I'm pretty curious where this story is going to head but I have some (hopefully) ideas you won't see coming. :)  
> I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing this.
> 
> I dedicate this story to CrankyNewtas, who gave me a lot of inspiration for this story. I hope you like the way it turned out.

“What a boring day”, complains the ruler of hell unamused and bored “I’ve been torturing human souls for all eternity and I’m sick of it.”  
The ruler of hell sits on his throne made of bones, when calling his assistant Mats, his right hand who he would trust with pretty much everything. Mats was his assistant, trying to seduce innocent souls on Earth by changing his forms into a past lover of them and make them commit a crime.  
He obeys everything his boss orders and is nothing but loyal, knowing that he is doing the right thing. 

“Let’s seduce some souls”, insists the man nicknamed “the snake”, “Nobody can resist temptation, believe me, it’s fun.”

Lewy gives him a sad smile, observing his kingdom with rage when eventually turning back to his closest confidant.  
“We’ll go soul shopping”, declares Robert still not sounding too overly excited about this: “I think I found something for you." 

Overly excited, Mats makes his way next to the emperor of hell, not being able to believe his eyes when he shows him the most handsome human being he has ever seen. That man looked innocent, exactly his type to seduce and he loves donating to a charity, which makes things even better. 

“What do you think of your latest toy?” wants the devil to know smiling devilishly at him, knowing this is everything his favourite demon is looking for “He’s exactly your type, innocent, blonde and damn good looking.”

“Master”, interrupts the demon the silence now “You need to read this, a mundane wrote this and it’s brilliant.”

The master rolls his eyes, saying “mundane” annoyed when grabbing a book and looking up to the form changer.

“You have 24 hours to tempt him”, declares the ruler of hell serious “Make me proud, meanwhile I’ll try finding the mundane writing this.”

“Yes, master”, agrees Mats not knowing yet that this mission will change everything for him when leaving the gates of hell behind. He turns around one last time and can’t believe his eyes, Lewy is reading a book written by a mundane and pays all his attention to it. This hasn’t happened once in eternity.

On Earth:

The demon transforms from a snake into a handsome man with curly, brunette hair, irresistible brown eyes and a smirk that could melt everyone’s heart within less than a heartbeat. To his own surprise, he feels comfortable in his form, this man makes the impression to have had a very good taste on fashion and was probably the womanizer. He examines himself, he is wearing a white shirt underneath a gray leather jacket and a gray scarf with a black pair of jeans and white Nike shoes. Whoever that guy was, looked like he had style, is everything the servant of Satan can think of at the moment. 

The demon has no idea where he ended up but he has already spotted his latest toy playing something mundanes call football nearby. The snake had to admit he had been a fan of occasionally watching football during his missions on Earth, something Lewy always saw as a distraction and disapproved of this habit. 

He can see that this was Benni’s passion and that his football skills were indeed remarkable, so Mats can’t help observing the team. His brown eyes last on the match when the footballer catches sight of the man, looking at him as if he was a confidant or a friend to him, that’s not the way you look at a stranger. But what does the snake know about human behavior or activities anyways, he didn’t need to, his charm was enough to make them do whatever he wants. As soon as their training was over, the man made his way over to Mats standing next to the pitch, observing what is going on. 

“Mats?” questions a confused Benni approaching the familiar looking man slowly, while the demon is not reacting at all to that name. 

“I’m not Mats”, declares the man a little confused “But why do you think I’m Mats.” 

The footballer observes him closely, the clothes he is wearing, the way he talks and that little smile on his lips that could melt his heart every time he looks at him. 

“Mats was my boyfriend”, explains Benedikt guiding him a little around so that they could go for a walk “He was the captain of the rival’s team, we had to keep our relationship a secret.” The demon having taken Mats Hummels’ form observes the man closely, it was obvious that he must have loved that man even to a man having sold his soul to the devil. 

“I’m sorry to hear that”, says Mats upset, this time he wasn’t even acting, he feels some kind of connection with that man. “Did you guys break up or something?” The Schalke captain shakes his head, trying to hold back the tears when walking over to his favorite coffee shop with the man looking like his ex-boyfriend behind him. 

“He died in a car accident 2 years ago, it still feels like yesterday”, admits the man with the puppy eyes “This is exactly what he was wearing that day, the scarf was a birthday present by me.” The man pauses when he opens the door to his favorite coffee shop, guiding him over to the table. 

“What do you want to drink?” 

“A caramel Frappuccino, that looks delicious”, declares the man knowing the taste of the drink from somewhere, all of this is familiar, he could swear that he has been here before. 

“That was Mats’ favorite drink”, notes the man living in Gelsenkirchen sadly “I’ll get us our drinks.” 

Lewy’s servant observes Benni going up to the counter ordering their drinks, him smiling politely at the barista and Mats catching himself smiling when looking at him. He has never felt something like that, he never needed to, all he felt was hate, loyalty to Lewy and emptiness, not only his emotions but also his actions have been controlled by Satan. But his boss seemed to be busy with other things at the moment, so it was his chance to get to know Höwedes better... 

Meanwhile in hell: 

“Thomas Müller”, remarks the devil smiling evil, facing every move the man makes, while he is sitting on his comfortable throne made out of bones. The man in front of him is obviously scared, confused but still curious at the same type, not able to face the devil having transformed into a hot, suit wearing man. “You know, why I brought you here. Don’t you?” 

His voice is demanding and dominant, it is obvious that he is used to people obeying his rules and fearing him. Thomas tries to stay calm, although he knows that Lewy could sense his fear. “I have no idea”, states the man after having taken three deep breaths “Why am I here?” 

The emperor of hell pauses and gives him a terrifying smile until finding words again. “I’m the one asking the questions”, adds Robert “Are we clear?” 

His voice is clear but it was the way he said it, that scared the shit out of the mundane. “Yes, we are”, obeys Thomas, resulting in Lewy’s satisfied smile. 

“Looks like we get along”, is everything the emperor has to say “Of course, we are clear. I make the rules.” 

There is silence between the two of them when the conversation is interrupted by a demon interfering. 

“Lord, the chamber is ready”, clarifies the demon his lord and tells him the news, bowing low to him not even facing him directly. 

“You are here because I’m generous enough to offer you a deal”, initiates the ruler of hell the conversation “Your writing isn’t bad for a mundane”. 

“Thank you”, takes Thomas it as a compliment, concentrating on the man’s body that can easily distract from his shitty personality. 

“You write one of your little stories about me”, demands the ruler of hell “And if it pleases me, I’ll give you whatever your heart desires: Immortality, money or the person you love. You name it, I’ll arrange it.” The writer doesn’t need to know the man too well to see how much he is enjoying playing God over others and trying to interfere in their lives. 

“And if it doesn’t?” questions the human still having his doubts about making a pact with the devil. 

“Well, then”, admits Robert smiling a little, as he is already picturing it “You will be kept here until your dying breath and I’ll make your afterlife hell, so what do you say?” 

The man is walking up and down, if he listens to his mind, he should reject it. Robert doesn’t seem to be the person you make pacts with, maybe he won’t give him the things he promised him. But life on Earth has gotten boring for the writer, he has a lack of inspiration and a muse. And if the devil himself wouldn’t be an interesting character to write, who would be? 

“I know what you’re thinking”, interrupts the master his inner monolog “I always stay true to my word, I have honor. I’ll give you 24 hours to decide, you see I’m generous.” 

He grabs a bottle of vodka, being sick of all this and has had enough of torturing souls for today. That’s what he has servants for. The handsome man wearing a classic suit, slowly gets up, demands that Thomas follows and shows him his room. 

The first impression Thomas has of the room is that it seems cold, it doesn’t look like his comfortable living room amongst the warm heating, the decoration, and furniture. The room makes an impression of a dungeon, like a more comfortable prison cell. It’s rather a chamber than a room with the bed being situated in the middle of the room. Next to the bed there are two big, antique book shelves, it reminded him of his local library. The thing that frightens him are the windows being bricked up, there is no way to escape, Thomas can’t even enjoy the view but what is there to enjoy in hell? “Don’t look like that”, tries Lewy in a softer voice, which came off even harsher than before “I won’t torture you, I promise. Well, at least not for now.” 

The writer takes a seat on the bed with his college block and his pen in his hands, trying to find some inspiration when the terrifying man approaches him. 

“You have 24 hours and don’t try to flee”, insists the ruler of hell, when pointing at the bones in the left corner of the room. The ones the writer didn’t even notice yet, but now a shiver runs down his spine. “Otherwise you’ll end like them. Good night, mundane”. 

Thomas doesn’t even answer when Lewy has already left the room. He is alone now, Thomas needs to make a decision that will most likely affect his entire life, and he can’t talk to anyone. 

Lewy makes his way back into his living room, needing a drink after all those circumstances especially now that he needs to keep up with a mundane and his confidant is on Earth falling for a mundane. The emperor first sips the vodka, until eventually stop caring anymore and drinking even more and more…


	2. The darkest temptation of all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mats struggles with his mission, therefore, wants to quit and leave hell behind. It turns out that there is a lot of unfinished business between Mats and Benedikt and that this isn't the first time they meet. They were supposed to meet for a reason.  
> This chapter explores the tragic backstory of Mats and Benedikt and how all of this is linked to the mission. Mats makes a sacrifice to save someone he cares about. Meanwhile, Thomas takes a deal with possible consequences not only for himself.  
> The encounter with Thomas has surprising effects on Robert, bringing back past memories he tried to suppress.  
> The reason of Lewy's downfall is revealed, leading to a surprising conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, I have had a lot of exams and a lack of ideas for this fanfiction.  
> I love procrastinating, so I thought it'd be great to finally continue with the story line, although I still have no idea how things turned out.  
> Please ignore spelling or grammar errors of all kind, I tried to focus on the story.  
> Have fun reading and feel free to leave a comment :)

Lewy is sitting in his armchair, watching his demons torture some souls, even that couldn’t cheer him up. Lately, he started feeling emotions, something he turned off centuries ago.  
When the bringer of light, the favourite angel having existed, got kicked out of hell, all he did was learning to control his emotions, turning off his empathy. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have survived a day in hell.

He walks up to the dungeon, where the brilliant writer from Earth stays within the next days.  
Without a knock, the former bringer of light makes it into the room, finding the man sitting confused on his bed.  
“Good morning, human”, greets the man, approaching slowly. The man surrounds a terrifying appearance, whenever Satan enters a room, the room automatically gets colder.

Robert looks at his guest as if he was trying to read him, raising his eyebrow skeptically but confused. Usually, it is easy to read thoughts of other people, but it seems like Thomas is able to keep his thoughts and emotions hidden from him. “I’ll take your deal”, insists the man even to Robert’s surprise, who smiles devilishly about the news, already picturing how much fun it would be to torture this mundane. 

“What is it that your heart desires?” wants the man to know, the devil seemingly surprised about this question. Nobody dares to ask him those questions but him. 

“Nobody asks me questions like that”, declares the man in a threatening tone “I don’t have a heart”. 

The writer is watching him closely knowing that this is not true, it was obvious that there was something else behind his tough appearance. “We both know that’s not true”, smiles Thomas a little, trying to read his thoughts and to figure out about the real him. The devil’s eyes darken and he slowly approaches him with a daring stare. 

“I love every sort of torture and punishment”, confesses the man with a smirk on his face, as if he pictured torturing Thomas. 

“If you are looking for a weak spot, you won’t find one.” 

Robert’s smile widens when it’s his confident entering the room, looking upset when glancing at his boss. “How was your mission?” wants the devil to know, walking up and down the former dungeon, in which the writer stays at the moment. 

His servant grabs a gun, directly pointing at his confidant, trying to threaten him with that. “You forgot I’m immortal”, laughs the man hysterically “I could kill you on the spot, you know that.” 

“But you won’t”, responds his confidant knowing him too well “Killing me wouldn’t be fun, you would want to see me suffer.” 

Thomas watches this whole scene while Lewy seems to enjoy all of this, he loves people threatening him and this is finally the escape from the daily routine he needed. “Where is your toy?” wants the devil to know, raising his eyebrow curiously, waiting for an answer. 

“I quit”, declares the man rebelling against Lewy “I know what you did to me.” 

“Sorry to break it to you”, says the man sitting on the throne made of bones seemingly cold “But you can’t quit, a deal is a deal.” Thomas expected the demon to keep quiet now, do as he was told and following his orders blindly but what Mats did was something he hadn’t expected. 

“You use me for your schemes”, speaks the man up against his boss “You don’t care about me, I’m just your weapon and I’m sick of it.” 

For a moment the lord of the underworld kept quiet, his face shows something Thomas never thought was possible. Despair. 

Apparently even the lord of the underworld couldn’t shut down his feelings, after all, there is something mysterious behind his façade. Thomas knows that this is dangerous but Robert pushing him away, makes him even more interesting. Everyone would have escaped, never made the deal in the first place but not everyone is Thomas Müller. 

“But your mundane friend cares about you?” wants Robert to know, raising his eyebrow “We made a deal and that deal keeps you in hell for all eternity.” 

“What deal?” asks the writer sitting in the corner of the room, thinking out loud while all demons looked at him not able to believe someone speaks up to the invincible Robert Lewandowski. Once again it was quiet in hell, the demons stopped torturing souls just to wait for Lewy’s reaction, something even demons could scare. Mats tried to make Thomas stop, telling him to keep quiet and that nobody but him would be allowed to talk to his boss like that, except maybe himself. 

“Glad that you ask, human”, gets the man up from his beloved throne, slowly approaching the writer, surrounded by a terrifying aura. 

“Mats once was a human as well”, explains the devil not able to take his eyes off Thomas’ ones, focusing on him, forgetting about everything and everyone else. 

“A human who couldn’t resist temptation and the darkest temptation of all, love.” 

A shiver runs down his spine, it was the way the man pronounced love, he never thought it’d be possible to make the most beautiful and powerful word in the world sound like an eternal punishment. “He traded his soul in return for his little boyfriend’s life”, declares Robert emotionless “it’s funny how selfless people become when you threaten someone they love, isn’t it? What was his name again? Ben? No Benjamin!” Mats steps up, walking into their direction, seemingly fearless and selfless. Lewy is probably the worst and most brutal creature that has ever been created but he is incredibly wise, he knows a lot about the human behaviour and knows how to use that as an advantage. 

“Benedikt, it was you all along”, insists Mats pushing Thomas away from his confidant “He was just a weapon to tempt me and push me right into your cold arms. His love for me has been a trick all along, you brainwashed him.” 

“He never loved you but you were meant to meet”, sighs the fallen angel walking up “Everything in your life happened for a reason, I was that reason.” 

Mats’ expression is filled with rage and sadness at the same time, you could see how frustrated he is to find out that the love of his human life never required his love. 

2 years ago: 

“Are you ready, Mats?” wants Benni to know, already having packed his suitcase and wearing his favourite pair of sunglasses. The both of them planned to go on holidays together, their first journey as a couple and both of them have been looking forward to this for months. 

Now that the two of them have to travel and train a lot due to being professional football players playing for rival teams. They have kept their relationship a secret for a long time, fearing the reaction of their teammates but everyone had known that there was something between them. They weren’t able to control their emotions during the Revierderby, something both of them have always been looking forward to for weeks. Eventually, their teammates did find out about the two of them and some of them have been relieved about them finally owning up to their feelings for each other. Mats, closing the door behind him and locking it, approaches his boyfriend with a devilish grin. 

“I won’t go out into public with you like that”, complains Benni, rolling his eyes because Mats is wearing his favourite Borussia Dortmund hoodie again. 

“I could say the same about your hoodie”, comments Mats pointing at Benni wearing his Schalke hoodie. 

“Shut up, Benni”. 

It's Benni approaching him slowly, smiling innocently, whispering “make me” into Mats’ ear. Mats, who takes this as an immediate invitation, pulls his boyfriend closer and grabs him by his waist. Benni mumbles something about Schalke, Mats didn’t pay much attention to but instead pushes him into a soft kiss making Benni shut up. Benedikt rakes his fingers through Mats’ fluffy hair, leaning into the kiss and not being able to stop smiling. 

“What is it?” interrogates the BVB player his boyfriend, raising his eyebrow. 

“Nothing”, replies his boyfriend walking beside him towards their car “Just pictured you in a Schalke hoodie.” 

The football players make their way towards the airport to get their flight to Fuerteventura, the two of them missed warmer temperatures and all they needed was time to relax. It has been a rainy day; the streets were crowded since it must have been around rush-hour when they made their way to the closest airport. Mats wanted to drive, glancing over to his boyfriend who looks adorable wearing sunglasses. The way Benedikt smiled when he thought nobody could see him was the most precious thing Mats has ever seen in his life. 

All of the sudden the vision blurs, trying to brake, not knowing what has happened all of the sudden. Some minutes before it has only been the two of them, Benni was singing along to some songs on the radio while Mats secretly glanced over at him. They have been a couple for years and still Mats couldn’t take his eyes off him. The vision blurs, everything turns black around him, he can’t move anymore. It’s like he has lost all control over his body, it feels like someone else is in charge of it. 

“MATS”, shouts a familiar, male voice “There is a wrong-way driver, you need to listen to me.” 

It has felt like Mats has ultimately lost all control over his body, meanwhile, his boyfriend tries everything possible to save their lives, without success. 

“MATS, cut out now!” 

His voice turns into a desperate and scared one, it’s only a matter of a few meters until the two of them will face their certain, painful death and the driver seemed to have a mental breakdown. 

“You need to listen to me, please”, begs the Schalke player, facing his partner and telling him to do something. With every try to talk to him, he gets more desperate and anxious. This wasn’t fair, they were too young to die. Why do things like that happen to them out of all people? A lot of questions take over his mind, he can’t make it stop, all he could think about was a car crash leading to their certain death. 

Mats is unconscious, while Benedikt tries to make the car cut out, but he couldn’t reach for the steering wheel. His whole life flashes in front of his eyes, as the wrong-way driver crashes with the front of their car. All he sees are football and Mats, the way he became a football player, how they met and eventually became friends. Benni saw their first date, the first match they played against each other and then it hits him… He is thrown back into reality in the most painful way imaginable, he can barely breathe, all he can see is blood… His blood. Benedikt knows that this is the end, this is the end of a great career, the end of a beautiful love story and worst of all his boyfriend’s end as well. 

The football player gasps helplessly, taking his last power to take Mats hand while whispering his boyfriend’s name all over again. He isn’t strong enough to squeeze Mats’ hand, but it was enough to feel his hand next to the hand of the person he loves most. Benni doesn’t want to die, he is too young to die. But the thought of losing Mats forever made him feel even more miserable, he couldn’t feel a pulse anymore. His last hope is gone. Everything blurs around him, the lights around darken until eventually turning into a frustrating and lifeless black. At least the man can’t feel pain anymore, he can’t feel anything anymore. He is just scared, not even because of himself, but because of Mats. The man takes his last breath, holding close to his boyfriend’s hand and whispers his name. Mats. 

Present day: 

“I loved him and you killed him”, declares the former football player furious “I knew what you are capable of, but I’ve always thought I was the limit. 

“I brought him back to life”, insists the ruler of hell, defending himself a little insecure “I saved him and you offered me your soul in return and now you are damned to serve in hell until eternity.” 

Robert walks up to look after Thomas, who is supposed to write about him. He must have left somewhere in between the heated argument between the two men. Slowly opening the door, Lewy finds his guest lying in the bed seemingly exhausted but somewhat happy. The lord of the underworld has never been the man for romantic gestures or feeling of that sort, something he isn’t supposed to be capable of, but watching him sleep has something very calm. Although he would never admit it. 

He is supposed to be feared not loved. The devil isn’t allowed to feel sympathy with a human, he isn’t Lucifer, the light bringer anymore. And the only one to blame is himself, the time of him being an angel has been over. He has fallen. 

Whenever Thomas enters the room, some kind of calming but happy aura surrounds him. It always seems like nothing could bother the writer, he is a man with more dreams than reality could ever destroy. The writer has a smile that could even light up the depths of hell and somehow it does. Lewy isn’t supposed to feel that way, he is cursed and he doesn’t want Thomas to get killed. The way Manuel was killed. 

Once Robert was tempted, even the devil can’t resist the greatest and most dangerous temptation of all, love and it didn’t end well. It was love that caused his fall, it was love that keeps him in hell without a chance to escape the gates of hell forever. Love meant his downfall. 

The former light bringer observes the man sleeping quietly and without any worries or troubles, something unusual for someone who might end up in a dungeon until the end of eternity. A light smile is visible on Thomas’ smile, it looks like he escapes in an imaginary world, a rather peaceful one full of love. Robert has always held on to the belief that somewhere out there was this world, just not for him. 

He has no right to be saved, the fallen angel just deserves punishment and pain until all eternity but Thomas didn’t. Somewhat like a light smile forms on the man’s face, the first real one since Manuel has been gone. The thought of Thomas finding redemption makes him feel something, it’s the first time he feels something for years, it’s hope. Standing there for some more minutes, the lord of hell approaches the door, taking a last glance and closing the door behind him. The light smile on his face died and so did the feeling of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this! :)  
> I'm always up for suggestions or possible ideas for the storyline, we'll see where the storyline is heading.


	3. Dangerous Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedikt grieves when standing in front of Mats' grave with the hope that Mats could still be alive. His past boyfriend surprisingly shows up next to him but without the answers, he expected to get. Finally, the two of them enjoy their reunion for a moment they hoped, would never pass.  
> Robert shows great interest in Mats' boyfriend and desperately wants to encounter him.  
> Out of curiosity, Benni decides to meet with the lord of hell just to get the information his boyfriend has hidden from him all along, which gives him a completely different perspective on the events having occurred in his life and even on himself...  
> Meanwhile, Thomas is having difficulties finishing the story which is part of Lewy's and his deal when Lewy himself offers him answers to personal questions trying to help him overcome those difficulties. Not being the only one who experienced a painful loss, Robert quickly finds out about Thomas' very own tragedy that determined his life forever.

It has been the day of his death; 2 years have passed that Mats and he have had the car accident. What Benedikt didn’t know was that it was him being on the edge of death, Mats only turned out to be injured.  
Still struggling with the loss, it is him standing next to his grave.

The only thing Benni had left of his boyfriend was one of his BVB hoodies that still smelled like his cologne, that’s why whenever he felt lonely he wore it. It is the only way to still feel connected with him in some way. The past years he didn’t date anyone, because Benni didn’t feel any romantic feelings for anyone, except that guy he has encountered some days before. He could have sworn that it was Mats, but wherever he goes he seems Mats. It’s like he is still here. His mind has probably just played tricks on him as usual. 

For a moment the football player couldn’t stop his mind from over thinking, what if Mats was still alive? What if he had had the chance to become one of the best football players? 

“I always told you that you would look hot in my BVB hoodie”, can Benni hear a familiar voice saying when hears footsteps approaching him, slowly but surely into his direction. That can’t be true, was everything he could think about. Mats is dead, this is just an imagination, none of this is real. Maybe his friends are right and he should start going to therapy to progress things. 

“This is real, Benni”, puts the demon being able to shift shapes, a hand on his former boyfriend’s shoulder, leading to the man turning around and eyeing him doubtfully. 

“You don’t need to be scared, it’s me”, insists Mats reaching for his hand, while Benni shakes his head skeptically, rejecting this. 

“Something is different”, declares the Schalke player feeling a cold aura suddenly taking charge of his whole body. He tries to fight it but as much as he tries, he can’t. 

“It’s not possible”, insists the human still not able to believe any of this “You died in the car accident 2 years ago this day, you are supposed to be dead.” 

Mats’ expression softens when the man rejects his hand but understanding that this would be a huge shock. 

“Why should I believe you?” asks the man instead, seemingly anxious and mad at the same time. 

The past two years have damaged him a lot, he looked broken and lost. The whole-hearted smile he has was gone now, his hair is undone and it looks like he couldn’t sleep in days. Lewy has lied to him, Benni did love him, there was no other explanation. You could see how much he is struggling with his past, the post-traumatic disorder and those dead eyes staring directly at him. 

“Why shouldn’t you?” 

Benedikt shakes his head in disbelief, trying to make sure that this is not a dream. Losing the love of your life once is something that most people need a lifetime to get over, he couldn’t lose him all over again. He remembers the last moments they had together, the cars crashing, his last moment of consciousness and waking up in the hospital with his friends over bringing him the bad news. In the last months, things got better for him and he concentrated on his career, Mats would have wanted that. 

Benedikt spent a lot of time with his friends, travelled a lot only to escape this place. This place was simply haunted by beautiful memories that felt devastating when the Schalke player realized they passed forever and that there was no chance of ever talking to his boyfriend ever again. And here he is. 

“You were dead”, confesses the man with his voice shaking and not being able to suppress his emotions anymore. The past two years he never faced his fears, Benni suppressed them and tried to deny that there are emotions left, that there is a lot of unfinished business between them. 

Every day he woke up with the belief that Mats isn’t dead, deep down he knew that he is alive even if it may sound ridiculous. But there are some things that can’t be explained. There are moments that can’t be described with words but that could only be felt. This was one of those. 

Tears started filling Benni’s eyes, tears of pain, relief, and happiness all at the same time. Even if that was a dream, in this moment it wouldn’t matter as long as he would find himself in his boyfriend’s arms. 

Mats immediately pushes his lover into a very close hug, feeling his heartbeat and smiling for the first time in a very long time. 

One moment with Benni was worth all eternity in hell, maybe that’s what makes people in love so strong. They would do everything and sacrifice whatever it takes, just to have the person they love with them even if it’s just for a short moment. This short moment could mean a lifetime to them. But their strength can also become their biggest weakness, in case they ever have to let go again after the moment passed. But this moment hasn’t passed yet. 

Mats’ strong arms felt like home, he could let himself go for a moment just closing his eyes not thinking about the evanescence of this moment. His hands rest in his boyfriend’s hair, ruffling his brunette, fluffy hair and eventually laying his head on Mats’ trained chest. The demon kisses the top of Benni’s head enjoying what he sees and adoring his man in his favourite sweater. 

“I’m sorry, Benni”, this time it’s Mats’ voice that breaks barely being able to finish his sentence “What can I do to make up for it? 

The football player doesn’t answer for some moments, there is silence between the two of them but definitely not an embarrassing one. 

“Just never let me go”, gasps the Schalke player not being able to believe his luck, this was his very own idea of happiness. 

“I won’t, I promise”, declares the taller boyfriend not even thinking about ever letting go of him. 

“Your return to hell has been requested”, appears a demon in front of their eyes, interrupting their emotional reunion when Mats rolls his eyes annoyed about the interruption. 

“I’m sorry, what?” replies a confused Benni, looking at his boyfriend for help and not knowing what was going on. “Hell? There is no…-“ 

Before Benedikt can even finish what he intended to say, Mats interrupts him when telling the demon to stay away from his boyfriend and to take him instead. 

“Robert wants to speak with you”, points the demon out cold when directly facing the two men “I’m just following orders now follow mine.” 

Mats shakes his head not able to believe that the lord of the underworld can’t leave them alone for once. Note to himself, don’t make deals with the devil. 

“What about no?” replies the former confidant of Lewy mad when his hand takes Benni’s and holds tight to it, not intending to get him in danger. 

“He wants him”, declares the demon cold, when pointing at his boyfriend when Mats’ eyes widen in shock, wanting to know what the devil wants from a man like Benedikt. 

Benni squeezes Mats’ hand, confused and anxious at the same time when Mats turns to him whispering that everything will be fine and that there would be nothing to worry about. Since he has no other choice, he decides to believe him, at least for a moment. He would always trust his lover blindly, no matter the occasion. 

“I’m sick of his schemes, tell him that”, faces the demon Lewy’s servant showing his real face, making Benni step away from him. 

That can’t be true, hell isn’t real, right? How could it be? There is no such thing as an afterlife or as eternal punishment, at least that’s what the Schalke player thought. 

“Step away”, faces Mats his boyfriend as his demonic self, scaring the man and realizing the anxious expression on his boyfriend’s face. 

“The lord wants to talk to your little boyfriend”, says the servant annoyed about all the resistance he isn’t used to “He offers him a deal.” 

The football player who has stepped away and has let go of his boyfriend’s hand is watching the scene with his heart beating faster and faster, trying to have his breath under control. 

“The only way he can talk to Benni is with me being there as well”, adds the man still furious but too curious to resist the temptation of a conversation. His curious nature has always got him into trouble and danger. “Mats, what are you doing?” asks the human almost desperate “What are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?” 

Hours later and with a lot of explanation still required, Mats and Benedikt arrive in hell with the servant directly guiding him to Lewy, who is already waiting for Benedikt desperately. “Human, I’ve been looking forward to your visit”, approaches Robert slowly, pushing the football player in a cold, embarrassing hug with his voice and gesture not showing any kind of amusement. 

“Step away from him”, shouts his former friend pushing the devil away from his boyfriend, whom he loves more than everything else in the world. 

Fearless, he faces the lord of hell, showing his resistance and making him clear that if he wants to punish someone, he should punish him and not Benni. “Oh Mats”, the way he pronounces his name brings back an uncomfortable, scary aura “I don’t want to hurt your human friend, I just wanna talk a bit.” 

Benedikt distances himself from the men fighting, not really sure who to trust anymore and how to wake up from that terrifying dream. His heart skips a beat and he suddenly forgot how to breathe properly, the whole scenery scaring him. 

“I swear to God, if you hurt him”, threatens his former servant honest and brave “I’ll take the only thing you care about away from you, just like you took Benni away from him.” 

Robert smiles mocking, obviously amused about someone actually not following his orders when approaching the man. He doesn’t even try to deny that he does, in fact, have a weak spot, apparently, Mats knows him a bit too well. 

“Step away, Mats. I want to talk to him alone”, declares the lord ignoring his threat seemingly unimpressed “I’m not interested in hurting him as long as you leave the two of us alone.” 

The demon wants to fight the urge to point a gun at his former boss, knowing it’s useless trying to kill an immortal creature. Also, Benni would never trust him again after an action like that. His brown eyes rest on Benedikt’s dark brown ones when his boyfriend nods in agreement making him leave the two of them alone, something Mats doesn’t feel comfortable with. 

“Benedikt Höwedes”, remarks Lewy when walking up and down the hallway, stating the obvious information about the human next to him “Boyfriend of Mats Hummels, playing a sports humans call football, a member of Schalke 04. Interesting.” 

“I’m sorry?” asks the football player not knowing where this is heading “Please don’t mind me asking, lord, but what is it that you want from me?” 

Robert faces him without saying anything, examining every detail about his face as if Benedikt reminded him of someone from his past. 

“Robert, call me Robert”, offers the man obviously totally unconcentrated, lost in his own thoughts “You do remind me of someone, someone from my past.” The man raises his eyebrow not knowing what to think about the ruler of hell, he is known to be manipulative, mean but also incredibly charming. He is sure that this is one of his schemes but is still interested what the evilest creature ever created could want from an ordinary guy like him. 

“You and me, we are similar, Benedikt”, confesses the devil honest, watching every move he makes “I have never met someone other capable of so many things.” 

Instead of explaining things, every minute with Lewy only confuses him even more but the football player can’t help to dig deeper than that. All of this made him interested, this is something extraordinary in his pretty ordinary life. Mats wouldn’t tell him the truth, even if he knew it, to protect him but Benedikt was never the man wanting to be protected. He is tougher than he appears, something Benni won’t let people know. “How are we similar, Robert?” wants the Schalke player to know “You rule hell while I’m just a football player.” 

The devil smiles, taking a seat on his throne made of bones when observing the man standing in front of him being extraordinary in some way. He doesn’t show fear, all he does is actually listen to Robert without seeming to judge him and without blaming him for everything that goes wrong on Earth. 

“We had feelings for the same man”, insists Lewy with Benedikt having expected everything but that confession “We would both do everything for love, we both have endured more than we could possibly bear and people would never see the real us.” 

“You love Mats?!” asks a shocked Benedikt not wanting to know the answer and certainly not liking in which direction this conversation is heading “What do you want to say by that?” Robert takes a deep breath, seeing Benni distance himself for him, he isn’t up for sharing the man he loves with the actual devil. 

“You and I, we are one of a kind. Together invincible”, insists the creature seemingly seeking help from a human “I had feelings for your boyfriend, I wanted him desperately but he only loved you.” 

The human walks up and down, trying to progress the new information and wanting to know the whole truth. As much as he feels flattered by the loyalty of his boyfriend, he is afraid of the devil making him an immoral offer. “So, assuming you are right”, considers the human the possibility that they might be connected in some way “How far would you go for love?” 

There is silence for a short moment, feeling like a small eternity maybe because time passes way slower in hell than on Earth. This doesn’t make this embarrassing situation more bearable. 

“All we did was choose two different paths”, explains Robert trying to clarify his viewpoint “You are as manipulative as I am and you would go as far for love as I would. But you would do whatever it takes to protect him because you want to see him happy even if that means that he could be happy without you. That’s noble.” 

Lewy gets up from his beloved throne, slowly approaching his counterpart. There has always been good and evil, altruism and egoism, salvation and eternal punishment just like there would be Benedikt and Robert. 

“But on the other hand there is me”, adds the man continuing his monolog showing his true self “I would do whatever it takes to get what I desire no matter how much I’d ruin other people’s lives just for my own utility. I’d even cause accidents to get what I want, taking everything I want from the one who truly deserved the desired person's love.” 

Thomas is sitting on his bed, his legs crossed and his gaze is lasting on the cold walls surrounding the dungeon, unlike usual, he makes the impression of being unconcentrated when the door opens, abruptly bringing him back to reality. 

“What made him like that?” hears the writer a familiar voice when the man slowly approaches being the drama queen he is. 

“What did he do to deserve to be cast into hell for all eternity?” 

Thomas is looking at him in shock, totally having forgotten about the fact that the lord of the underworld could read his mind like an open book. 

“You are like an open book, remember?” says the man taking a seat next to him on the bed but not facing him. 

“I’ll answer every question you have when you answer mine.” 

The human seems to be interested in this but is not able to hold back a sarcastic comment. 

“Is this a round of truth or dare? Asks a sarcastic man in a rather teasing manner but Thomas could have sworn that he has seen a light smile on Lewy’s face, his smile could melt hearts and he looked so peaceful when he smiled. “Don’t you feel lonely at times?” 

Thomas’ eyes look for Lewy’s trying to control himself since he gives the other man too much control over himself. He could hear the other man taking a deep breath before answering this, this time the lord of the underworld is directly facing the writer. 

“After thousands of years you get used to it”, admits the devil honest with a calm almost shaking voice. 

“Your writing isn’t bad”, insists the former light bringer when directly facing him “But who hurt you so much for you to write like that?” 

Maybe what hurt him wasn’t a “who” but rather a “what”. Raising his eyebrow, the man wants Robert to get a little more specific but he didn’t force him to ask further. 

“I was a football player, a very good one”, declares Thomas not intending to answer his question but to take the conversation into a different direction. 

“Football was everything to me. While my friends were partying, and going on dates, it was me standing on the pitch training and pushing myself to my limits. But I loved it, I loved spending the time of my life trying to make my dream come true. The only thing that mattered to me was football.” 

Lewy’s expression softens when seeing the spark of passion but at the same time pain in the human’s eyes. He clearly wasn’t in the mood to talk about himself, Thomas’ story fascinated him. 

“I was called up for one of the most successful European clubs”, continues the former football player rather talking to himself than to the man sitting next to him. “The day before this match I had gotten an injury, nothing severe but still painful. I couldn’t tell anyone. I should have. The opponent attacked and I don’t remember much but me lying on the ground not being able to move anymore. Two days later my doctor told me I could never play football again.” 

Not being good at comforting, Lewy just put his hand on the writer’s shoulder showing him support. This time his hands didn’t feel cold, they even felt surprisingly warm. This was incredibly comfortable and inspiring. It made this whole situation a little less painful for him. 

“Some dreams are only supposed to be dreams”, whispers the human trying to make himself believe that by saying it all over again. 

“That’s not true”, confesses the man in a witty manner “There is always hope, Thomas. Even if there isn’t, you have to believe that there is.” 

Thomas grabs his pencil, taking notes and it seems like that for a moment his writing difficulties are all of the sudden gone. His mind was filled with determination and hope, being inspired to bring out the best of him. Meanwhile, Robert is about to leave the room when a familiar, male voice stops him from doing so for a short moment. 

“Hey Lewy”, stops the former football player the ruler of hell for a moment “I hope that you get what you desire, hope is not lost for you.” 

Their eyes meet and in this moment this could say more than words ever could. Nothing could ever describe the way they looked at each other in that moment. Those incredible smiles that formed on their faces could have inspired generations of writers to describe that special moment, the sparks that possibly flew. Too bad, the two of them weren’t able to see the power they had over each other themselves. 

“I desire you”, whispers the lord of hell with the doors being closed behind him, unable for Thomas to hear those words. 


	4. Temptation and Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a test and not even the devil can outrun this test, there is always the choice between temptation and salvation.  
> Robert chose temptation all over again and those choices eventually led to his downfall and causing the eternal pain he has to face in hell.  
> The chapter explores his backstory around the mysterious person from his past having changed him, someone, he loved and lost.  
> The past memories keep haunting him and he can't stop replaying them all over again on his mind but he might find his personal salvation from this kind of torture.  
> The encounter between Benedikt and Lewy could be a danger to Mats and Benni's relationship, the newly found information could be a serious threat and could push the two of them further away from each other. Lewy's confessions might make the two of them see their relationship with completely different eyes.  
> Now that Mats finds out about all of Robert's schemes, he is willing to do whatever it takes to bring Lewy down by taking away the only thing he cares about.  
> Meanwhile, Robert finds Thomas' story about him that makes him rethink his life decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Say you won't let go" by James Arthur inspired me to write this chapter, there are some parallels between the song and the fanfiction.  
> You can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yW7w8F2TVA
> 
> "I knew I loved you then  
> But you'd never know  
> 'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
> I know I needed you  
> But I never showed"
> 
> I couldn't stop thinking about those lines and how that could actually match with the idea of the story. It already gives away a lot about where the story is heading in this chapter. By listening to it, you might get a completely different perspective on the meaning of the story. :)

“Just remember no matter which path you’ll take in life, life is a test. Even the devil can’t flee this test, even the lord of hell can be either tempted and saved. God will send two kinds of people on your path:  
Someone to tempt you will be sent in your life, someone who you desire for their body. Someone to tempt you just for you to feel lust. You would do everything to “have” them.  
But the rarest people to be sent in your life are the ones who you will desire and adore for what they are. Those will be your salvation, someone who you’ll love purely and who inspires you to bring out the best in yourself.  
You would do everything to earn their respect and no matter how big of a sinner you are, those will rescue you.”

At least this is what people tell about the devil, perhaps Lewy is the ruler of hell due to his decisions, always choosing lust over true love. But hope is never completely lost not even for the devil. 

Thomas, now having regained inspiration to write, starts seeing the beauty in things. Maybe it’s too simple to categorize everything in evil and good, black and white or darkness and light. 

Whenever he is around his muse, his heart skips a beat and his mind is all of the sudden filled with ideas. He has never met a more complex character creature than Satan. He is known to be evil, powerful, manipulative and tempting. Robert would do everything in his power to get what he wants not caring about the consequences other people might face because of his egoism and arrogance. But he is not purely bad, there is a softer side to him, a side he tries to cover up because it shows that after all, he is still vulnerable. 

Sometimes it seems like that he is just broken, lost and vulnerable. His eyes are full of desperation and hate but that’s not the whole story. 

Lewy can be incredibly loving, caring and passionate. Thomas has observed the spark in Lewy’s eyes when he is around him, the soft smile and expression and his understanding nature. Just by looking at him, Thomas knows that he has loved deeply and lost everything, what has driven him to pure desperation, pain and eternal damnation. Thomas has never seen anyone looking at him, the way the lord of hell looks at him. He looks at him as if he would be his salvation and Robert is just desperate enough not to drown. 

Centuries ago: 

Lewy’s eyes wander over all the art he is surrounded with, completely lost in the moment when a certain painting draws all his attention on it. The former light bringer has always shown an interest in the dark side of life, he has always been tempted by that. 

A certain painting being called “The Scream” has always fascinated him most, he loved expressionism and the vivid colours of the painting. His art teacher always told him that everything is suffused with a sense of primal, overwhelming horror and that the world is too complex to divide it into good and evil. It is good in the evil and evil in the good. The painting showed what he was feeling deep inside, an existential crisis, problems he had to face alone and a loss leaving him behind empty. Having stared at that painting for a couple of minutes, the man breaks down and takes a seat next to it, screaming the man’s name who left him that way. “Manuel”, shouts the lord of hell in pure despair not being able to hold his tears back any longer, he has done that for centuries. “You can’t leave me alone”. His voice break with him realizing how alone he is, it has felt like a part of him died forever. The part of him bringing out the best in him, his fortune, his happiness and his light. 

His younger brother Manuel. 

Over the centuries the man started studying art, hoping for art giving him the answers to the questions concerning him most and not letting him go. Art wasn’t the only way to help him find answers to Manuel’s painful death, which replays all over again on his mind. Perhaps it’s him feeling guilty about what he has done or maybe it’s just him missing his little brother desperately. 

He started studying Greek mythology, something that never completely let him go. It fascinated him ever since, especially the idea of soulmates. But the most memorable work he has ever read about soulmates was “The Symposium” in which Plato describes that humans originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces. They threatened to conquer the gods, that’s why the gods were afraid of the human species to become too powerful, therefore they were split into two halves by Zeus. While the term usually referred to a romantic relationship and an everlasting bound between two people but Lewy has always thought that there were different kinds of soulmates. For once a romantic one as well as a platonic one, with both, you develop an everlasting bound and those souls will always be finding their way back to each other. 

Present day: 

The ruler of hell can’t sleep anymore, all he can see is Manuel being stabbed in front of his eyes all over again. He remembers every detail, himself getting his brother in danger as usual. The two of them willing to bring down their enemies and their plan failing terribly. 

Robert remembers offering himself as a hostage in exchange for the liberty of his beloved brother. Robert remembers his brother’s last words, the painful tears and pain it caused Lewy to hear those words being spoken out loud. And last of all the stabbed man dying in his arms. The memories of this day keep replaying on his mind. After all, he still blames himself for his brother being killed in cold blood in front of his eyes. The only person he has ever loved in some way and who loved him in return. Manuel has always been more than just his brother, he was his best friend and his platonic soulmate. Their souls are supposed to find their way back to each other. 

Thomas appears next to his bed to Robert’s surprise, taking a seat next to him on his bed when taking his hand trying to comfort him and distract him from that terrible dream. 

“It is not your fault”, declares Thomas, squeezing the devil’s hand seemingly shocked about the man’s panic attack “You are not guilty, you loved him and would have done everything to save him.” 

He doesn’t believe him, he just can’t. This has been his downfall not being able to protect the purest creature ever created, who only deserved the best. The killers were after him, not Manuel, they should have killed him and made the world a more peaceful way. A world without pain, torture and eternal damnation. 

“It is my fault”, keeps the man repeating all over again “They should have killed me, I would have deserved it.” 

The writer shakes his head, those words felt like running a sword directly into his heart. He can’t bear hearing the man he loves thinking that unworthy of himself. In his eyes, Robert would never be a bad person, just a really unfortunate one. 

“You don’t deserve this, Lewy”, insists the human holding on to his hand, he didn’t even make an effort to pull it back and push Thomas away. He has always thought he is unworthy of Thomas’ love but in this very moment, Robert was too weak to send him away. 

“I couldn’t stand the idea of not having met you.” 

“Why are you still here with me?” questions the former light bringer not used to people being there for him. He can’t take his eyes off the writer, knowing if there was such thing as romantic soulmates, Thomas would be his. Thomas would be his better half, his salvation from his own eternal pain and punishment. 

“Because I love you”, confesses the human honest, directly facing him and trying not to get lost in his gorgeous eyes. 

Robert can’t believe that a man like Thomas could love someone like him unworthy of love. His eyes widen in shock and surprise since it’s the first time someone says those magical words to him. Lewy is pushing the, in his eyes, most wonderful man into a tight hug not intending to let go of him, he knew he’d protect this man even if that meant risking his own life. 

This is the moment you know you love him but you can’t say it yet. Robert is overwhelmed by his own emotions not able to say those words out loud but the way he looked at him told Thomas everything he needed to know. Thomas held tight to his muscular arms, realizing that he has never felt safer in his life. Who knew he’d feel safest in the arms of the evilest man to have ever existed. The writer acknowledged the way Robert looked at him not needing him to say those three words out loud, demonstrating that will the purest smile coming directly from his loving heart. 

“I can’t believe you did this”, confesses Benni confronting his boyfriend with everything he had sacrificed just for him to be alive. “You made a deal with the devil to save me.” 

Mats nods, he never wanted his boyfriend to find out about the deal. It would have better that way. Benedikt grabs his hand, after knowing everything that happened, he knew Mats wanted nothing more than a normal life. 

“I need to find a way to kill him, Benni”, adds Mats furious about his former friend “It’s the only way for us to have a normal life.” 

To his surprise his boyfriend makes him stop, begging him not kill Robert, although he himself isn’t a fan of the ruler of hell either. 

“There is something you don’t know”, insists the football player making the demon take a seat because that is a lot to take “You can’t kill him without killing me.” 

The man shakes his head and not believing a word his boyfriend says, this can’t be true. How could a noble, brave man like him be connected to a selfish, ignorant creature like Robert? 

“Our souls are connected”, explains the Schalke player trying to appear calm although he couldn’t be more desperate and anxious “I’m the light when he is the darkness. I’m the salvation and he is the temptation. There can’t be light without darkness, and there can’t be me without him.” 

The demon walks up and down the room, trying to progress all the information about his boyfriend and his nemesis being connected. 

“He told me that your feelings for me were not real”, confesses Mats having tried to deny this for most of the time but can no longer “It all makes sense now, he sabotaged our relationship to get you.” 

As much as it hurts to speak those words out loud, he can’t hold this back. He’d love to know why Lewy, a man he trusted, could betray him like that and the answer to that wasn’t that simple. Benni can’t take their argument any longer, this is exactly what Satan wanted and now their relationship might really break because of that. 

“Stop that Mats, you know that I want to spend my life with you”, insists the football player, hoping for their argument to take an ending. Even if he wanted, he simply can’t stay mad too long. “It wasn’t me he wanted, it was you.” 

“Me?” wants his shocked boyfriend to know, slowly approaching Benedikt in disbelief “Your souls are connected, you can’t live without each other? Why should he want me?” 

For the first time, he truly faces him again, trying not to get lost in those gorgeous brown eyes that have always been his weakness. Mats was never a man being good at resisting temptation but he was good at heart, he couldn’t hesitate even for a moment if Benni’s life was in danger. No matter how much they fought, especially during football season, both couldn’t live without each other. They have always been like an old married couple but not in a bad way, they have a deep mutual understanding which is based on a close friendship having built in their youth. 

“I have his brother’s soul”, explains the Schalke player shaking his head, trying to get things right “You were his temptation, he simply couldn’t resist you but I can’t blame him for that. I mean who could.” 

This time the demon’s expression softens, a smile forms on his face and moments like that make him remember why nobody other than Benni could be his boyfriend. 

“So what? Maybe our relationship wasn’t meant to be?” agrees Mats with him, grabbing Benni’s hand and pushing him closer so that they were face to face “But you know, what we have is damn good and that is all that counts.” 

The two lovers being finally back together smile each other. Once again, the two of them can’t resist each other and at the same time lean into the kiss, there is nothing that feels better to finally feel each other’s lips on each other. The soft kiss to welcome each other back turns into a more passionate and daring one, after all these years they can’t get enough of each other. Benni breaks the kiss for a moment, he is no longer able to hold a smile back, with Mats wanting to know what this is about. 

“What is it, Benni?” 

“I’m just incredibly glad to have you back.”

Robert slowly opens his eyes finding himself lying alone in his bed, Thomas is not sitting next to him. Of course, he isn’t, all of this was just a dream, those are the words Robert needs to hear. This is the point where he has to admit to himself that Thomas might impact his life more than he could have ever imagined. Why does he always fall for people who will never return his love? Who could blame them, though, how could you love the devil? 

Even if he always thought he’d be invincible, he is not. People may not be able to kill him but they could kill his better half, taking away the only humanity that is left in him. At times, he doesn’t want to be a powerful ruler feared for his actions and blamed for all the evil in the world. He would want to be seen with other eyes, at least by one person. He doesn’t want Thomas to fear him, Robert wants Thomas to love him with all his heart, he wants him to discover the lovable things about him. The way he smiles when nobody is paying attention to him, the way he looks at Thomas and the poet he gets when he loves someone deeply. 

Thomas wakes up and finds himself in a place he has never been to. The man who is sitting next to him on his bed isn’t Lewy about whom he had a crazy dream. It almost seemed like the two men were in love. Mats seems to be waiting for him to wake up with Thomas being confused when the demon shows his real face. 

“Mats? Where am I?” wants the human to know a little anxious seeing Mats’ real face “Where is Lewy? I need to talk to him.” 

“I’m not here to hurt you”, declares Mats in a very calm voice with honest intentions “I’d never hurt you, unlike your boyfriend.” 

The man raises his eyebrow skeptically not sure what the man is talking about. All he wants right now is to speak with Robert, to clarify things and to determine what he feels around him. 

“Oh alright, says the man kidnapping me”, adds the writer sarcastically not pleased with the whole situation “Whatever you tell me about Lewy, you can’t make me hate him. He is a good man.” 

Mats can’t believe what the man wanted to make him believe, Robert, being a good man? In which world would that be the case? 

The door slowly swings open and a human enters the room, the man drew all of Mats’ attention on him when approaching the bed. Seems like he is back on Earth in the apartment of the couple, having lost orientation and somehow missing hell a little. 

“You are only a toy to him”, explains Mats having changed to his human self, looking for Benni to support him, who nods, knowing what Robert is capable of. 

“Listen, he loves you but his love is dangerous”, says Benedikt a lot more emotional than his boyfriend “He loved Mats, that’s why he caused a car accident. The car accident was supposed to kill me in order for Mats to go to hell so that Robert could offer him a deal. Mats sold his soul to him in exchange for my life.” 

Thomas buries his head in his hands, for once he trusts someone and he just lets him down and wants to play with his feelings. What has he done to deserve that? And what did that bizarre dream mean? 

“He would kill to get what he wants”, ignores Mats his boyfriend’s soft attempt to explain the situation and states the facts “The only person he truly loves is himself, Thomas. Escape as fast as you can.” 

The man walks up to Thomas’ rooms, desperately looking for him, deep down hoping that the dream was true. When entering the dungeon having made him breakfast, he realizes that the only thing left in the room is his story. Putting the breakfast on the bed, it’s his first impulse to start reading the story Thomas was supposed to write about him. 

“Who knew that the person known as the cruelest, most dangerous and powerful creature could at the same time be the bringer of light, hope and the end of darkness? What if maybe the biggest sinner was just a man for whom humanity forgot to pray? Maybe it was the man most desperate for salvation? There was something incredibly elegant about the way he enters a room. Perhaps there was nothing more beautiful than a little smile forming on his face, seemingly unnoticed. What if the devil was just a man making the wrong choices all over again? Someone whose biggest fear it is to be loved and therefore would rather be feared than showed affection, at least fear is something people can’t pretend. Wouldn’t it be devastating to find out that the people you cared about don’t feel the same way about you? Robert is a man who has endured loss, has seen people he loved being killed in front of his eyes and eventually died in his arms? How could you then not turn into a sinner?  
How couldn’t you seek revenge for a person killing the one person you loved more than life itself? Maybe it’s our fault for choosing the easy way, the easy kind of love. It doesn’t take a lot of strength to love someone who is incredibly easy to love, it doesn’t take much to love a saint.  
But it takes a lot of effort to love a sinner, someone who has traits that aren’t lovable and convince them that they are. That is what takes courage.  
You know how I know that? I guess we are all sinners desperate to love and be loved in return especially for the things that aren’t lovable.  
Doesn’t everyone deserve to be someone’s salvation and be saved in return?”

He smiles all over his face realizing that Thomas is his salvation, he is the person to bring him back to life and who could release him from his eternal punishment. The devil breaks down, realizing that he might have lost the only person who cared about him enough to break down his walls. Robert keeps reading those lines all over again, regretting that he hasn’t told him about his feelings, now that it’s too late. But life has taken enough from him and now it was time to fight for what he wants, Manuel would have wanted that. 

This is the first time he’ll choose salvation. 

I knew I loved you then 

But you'd never know 

'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go 

I know I needed you 

But I never showed


	5. Author's Notes and References

Author’s Note:

I originally thought of ending this story with an open ending and Robert choosing salvation over temptation for once. But because this feels really unfinished, I’ll add an epilog that could be seen as an optional ending. This is a list of all references I’ve used to write the story and at some points, it probably takes to read between the lines, the references could be helping to do that. 

Thank you so much for all those kind words and the amazing feedback, I really appreciate the support. 

Dedication: 

I want to dedicate this story to my friend, Sofia, who has been a great help for me when writing this story. Thank you for all the brilliant ideas, the support and for being an amazing friend even though we don’t know each other for too long. I remember you sending me the following quote by Jude Deveraux “Love can make even nice people do awful things” and I think there couldn’t have been a better description for this fanfiction. I still can’t believe that someone could like my writing but thank you for taking my doubts about it and for being super supportive all the time. 

Hopefully, you’ll like how things turn out for Müllendowski in the epilog, enjoy this. :)” 

References: 

The 10 Elements of a Soulmate: 

1\. It’s something inside. Describing how a soulmate makes you feel is difficult. It’s a tenacious, profound and lingering emotion which no words can encompass. 

2\. Flashbacks. If your partner is your soulmate, chances are he or she has been present in your past lives. Soulmates often choose to come back together during the same lifetime and scope each other out in the big world. You might suddenly and briefly experience flashbacks of your soulmate. You might even feel an odd sense of déjà vu, as if the moment in time has already taken place, perhaps a long time ago, perhaps in a different setting. 

3\. You just get each other. Ever met two people who finish each other’s sentences? Some people call that spending too much time together, but I call it a soulmate connection. You might experience this with your best friend or your mother, but it is the telltale sign of a soulmate when you experience it with your partner. 

4\. You fall in love with his (or her) flaws. No relationship is perfect, and even soulmate relationships will experience ups and downs. Still, that bond will be much harder to break. Soulmates have an easier time of accepting, even learning to love, each other’s imperfections. Your relationship is more likely to be a soulmate match if you both love each other exactly as you each are, accepting both the great and awful tendencies we all have. 

5\. It’s intense. A soulmate relationship may be more intense than normal relationships, in both good and sometimes bad ways. The most important thing is that, even during negative episodes, you’re focused on resolving the problem and can see beyond the bad moment. 

6\. You two against the world. Soulmates often see their relationship as “us against the world.” They feel so linked together that they’re ready and willing to take on any feat of life, so long as they have their soulmate by their side. Soulmate relationships are founded on compromise and unity above all else. 

7\. You’re mentally inseparable. Soulmates often have a mental connection similar to twins. They might pick up the phone to call each other at the exact same time. Though life may keep you apart at times, your minds will always be in tune if you are soulmates. 

8\. You feel secure and protected. Regardless of the gender of your partner, he or she should always make you feel secure and protected. This means that if you’re a man, yes, your woman should make you feel protected, too! Your soulmate will make you feel like you have a guardian angel by your side. A person who plays on your insecurities, whether consciously or subconsciously, is not your soulmate. 

9\. You can’t imagine your life without him (or her). A soulmate is not someone you can walk away from that easily. It is someone you can’t imagine being without, a person you believe is worth sticking with and fighting for. 

10\. You look each other in the eye. Soulmates have a tendency to look into each other’s eyes when speaking more often than ordinary couples. It comes naturally from the deep-seated connection between them. Looking a person in the eye when speaking denotes a high level of comfort and confidence. 

(Source: http://www.huffingtonpost.com/dr-carmen-harra/elements-of-a-soulmate_b_3595992.html) 

You Have 4 Kinds Of Soul Mates. Here's How To Recognize Each One: 

1\. Healing soul mates 

These are friends who arrive with intention and provide you with life lessons that clear blocks from your past by mirroring you. Healing soul mates show up by divine timing — exactly when we most need to learn what they have to teach. These friends help us learn how to move forward. A healing friendship exists only as long as your purposes are aligned. 

2\. Past-life soul mates 

Because these people might have been a lover or soul mate in a past life, the relationships feel easy and comfortable. The connection is instant. You might feel like you will be friends forever — no matter how much time passes or how far apart you are geographically — and you’re probably right. This friendship will likely last for a lifetime because you will never want to run or hide from these friends. These relationships can be carefree, but they also shape us. They teach us to trust and believe in ourselves. In this dynamic, both people feel comfortable telling each other anything. Nothing is off limits. You are accepted for who you are. These are the friends who help you grow into the person you’re meant to be and have the special ability to propel you toward your destiny without pain or suffering. Often, we try to turn these relationships romantic, but it is usually impossible. There’s a lack of physical attraction or a desire to sustain and protect your friendship. 

3\. Karmic soul mates 

These people, too, are connected to you through a past life. These connections are deep and karmic, and often painful, as they involve ego struggles. Ego pain must be endured because it is the point. Working through the relationship and learning to overcome suffering is often the only resolution. 

4\. Twin flames 

Twin flames work together to overcome emotional and spiritual barriers. They can talk for hours without running out of things to say. They think alike, finish each other’s sentences, and naturally, do things as a pair. This relationship transcends the ego. When you meet a twin flame, you get a sense of wholeness from the relationship. Not everyone meets their twin flame as a lover, but those who do will enjoy this relationship for the rest of their lives. 

(Source: http://www.mindbodygreen.com/0-22169/you-have-4-kinds-of-soul-mates-heres-how-to-recognize-each-one.html) 

References to literature: 

Faust – Johann Wolfgang von Goethe: 

Faust has studied for years without satisfactory progress, losing his faith and his idealism. In frustration, he becomes a black magic sorcerer and summons the Devil. The demon Mephistopheles (or Mephisto) appears. Together they make a pact in which Mephistopheles offers to serve Faust for a period of time, at the cost of Faust’s eternal soul. Mephistopheles is a difficult servant, and Faust is challenged by his tricks, lies, and deceptions. Despite their adventures, Faust accomplishes little or nothing of substance while beguiled by his power–he wastes it with frivolous tricks and indulgences. Faust futilely strains to revoke his pact under the burden of growing disgrace and damnation but is humbled by Satan. Will Faust become a true superman and be saved, or will he prove his human weakness and be seduced by the cunning of the devil and his own baser instincts? Is Faust the sort of man, and is this pact the sort of thing that God can forgive? Can Man step outside the embrace of God and face the world on his own to become free? Today, the name “Faust” has become attached to tales about a person of power whose pride and arrogance lead to his doom. The term "faustian" has come to mean a tarnished deal for worldly power or knowledge at the expense of a higher (spiritual) value or reward, or, simply, “possession” with a thirst for skill or knowledge. 

(Source: https://www.faust.com/) 


	6. Epilogue: Say you won’t let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To reach salvation, all it takes for Robert is to face his biggest fear and to overcome it forever: Love.  
> He is on a mission to save Thomas, who has recently been kidnapped and makes it his last mission to fulfill his part of the deal, giving Thomas whatever it is that his heart desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
> You made me feel as though I was enough"

Knowing where Mats might keep Thomas, the devil kicks in the door to the apartment of the Hummels -Höwedes household, doing whatever it takes to save Thomas.   
He can’t take it to see another person he loves dying in his arms. He knew that he had to do the right thing for once, Robert had to fight for his salvation once and for all.  
To reach salvation, it took him to face his biggest fear to be loved and love with all his heart and his soul. For once it took him not to push someone away but to accept that maybe, just maybe, there was a possibility of him loving someone in the sincerest way possible.

His heart played tricks on him, Robert felt like he would go insane. He just couldn’t bear the thought of losing Thomas forever, not even having confessed his feelings for him. 

Three. Two. One. Just one more step into a better future, a future with a man who loves and accepts him although he isn’t a person easy to love. A future free of sin, free of haunting memories and free of guilt. Filled with rage that someone is trying to hurt the man he loves, Lewy kicks in the door and makes his dramatic entry unforgettable. No matter how serious this situation was, he didn’t lose his love for drama, only wanting to make Mats’ downfall more dramatic. 

“Robert, I already waited for you”, stops Mats his former confidant from approaching Thomas, who couldn’t believe his eyes about what just happened. It looked like the ruler of hell cared about him enough to be willing to fight the man he used to love. 

“Here I am”, suggests the devil smiling sarcastically, facing the man he used to love when his gaze wanders to Benni, who watches the scene silently. 

“Kill me already, Mats. I know what you’re thinking, just go for it”, orders Lewy Mats to kill him when taking three deep breaths, fearing for the thing he is more afraid of than death; love. 

“But before my death, I need to do one last thing.” 

The demon raises his eyebrow, the only person Lewy truly loves is himself, shouldn’t he beg his nemesis not to kill him? Is that what he intends to do? 

“Fine, go ahead”, agrees the man annoyed, granting him one last wish before his death “This way, it will be more fun.” 

Without trying to fight it, Satan walks up to Thomas, slowly approaching him when their eyes meet and can’t let go of each other but Thomas doesn’t seem to be too happy to see him. 

“What do you want from me?” wants the human to know trying to appear tough, although he is a mess, something Lewy would realize within a minute “Want to kill me too?” 

Shocked about the fact that he could assume something like that, Robert just keeps quiet, stares on the ground and insists on speaking but his voice breaks. This is the toughest battle he had to face in all eternity but it could be the end of the eternal punishment once for all. He grabs the story Thomas had written about him, smiles to himself and tries to stay as calm as possible. 

“Thomas…-“, tries the man to confess his love for him not being strong enough to face his biggest fear for once and all “There is something you need to know.” 

He struggles to say those words out loud, the words that will change everything forever hopefully for the good. Robert would love to flee, continue his miserable life being hated instead of trying to overcome a fear he has had since the beginning of times. He has never thought of himself as an individual being capable of loving someone and maybe if he was lucky to be loved in return. 

“Who am I kidding, you can believe me that this is probably the most difficult thing I have ever had to do”, adds Lewy, trying not to get lost in his gorgeous eyes and to not completely lose his mind. Thomas realized the way he looked at him was the same way he looked at him in that dream, the way he smiled when saying his name was the same way he smiled at him in his dream. But whatever this was, it felt better than a dream could ever be. Reality writes the most beautiful and at the same time most unpredictable stories after all. “You are a brilliant writer, human. There I said it.” 

Everyone in the room gave the other’s confused looks not being able to believe that this is the love declaration they have all been waiting for. 

“That’s it?” wants Thomas to know not knowing what to believe anymore “You searched for me, tried everything to save me and would have sacrificed your life for me just to tell me that I’m a brilliant writer? Sounds a little crazy even for you.” 

Benni can’t take this whole situation any longer, takes Mats’ hand and guides him out of the room for the two of them to be alone and talk this out. 

“Guess, I’m crazy”, agrees the devil when approaching until the two of them were just face-to-face and Lewy was clearly struggling with himself in that moment. “Crazy about you.” 

Thomas’ heart melted about this rather extraordinary declaration of love but he knew how much his friend was struggling at that moment when telling him it’s okay. Lewy faces the man opposite of him for a moment, breaking the eye contact because this just became way too intense for him. Thomas was clearly concerned by that. 

“Are you okay?” wants the writer to know, putting a hand on his shoulder and asking him to look at him. Deeply into his eyes and to feel his heartbeat. 

“Not really, could be better”, replies the man humorously trying to make this a little less tough “You are not declaring your love to the love of your life every day, are you?” 

Thomas smiles and tries to hide that this made him blush. Without hesitation, he grabs his hands and just holds on to them when smiling a little. 

“Yes, I am”, declares the human not willing to ever let go of Robert when smiling a little “Starting today, I will declare my love to you every day until the end of time.” 

Robert can’t stop smiling about the writer having said that, he really feels flattered but can’t believe he just said that. 

“You didn’t just say that?” smiles the man still face-to-face with the man he loves, so close to him. Closer that he can possibly bear. “Oh Thomas”. 

Whatever it is between the two of them, it is intense. They got each other, accepted each other’s flaws and even kind of liked them. It all made sense now, maybe Robert had to lose his beloved, younger brother and maybe Thomas had to give up football forever. It seemed like a plan and every event was a puzzle piece leading them to this very moment. 

“Thomas, what is it that you truly desire?” asks Lewy the man for one last time “I’ll give you whatever you ask me for, a deal is a deal.” 

“Hmm, I think I might have an idea”, admits the man without hesitation when pushing the devil closer, not being able to hold back his enthusiasm about being that close to him. 

His hands are folding behind his lover’s neck, examining the man in front of him when his eyes last on Robert’s eyes and eventually make it to his lips. Robert bites his lip as if he knew what Thomas was thinking when it is the human to lean into the kiss not able to hold back the overwhelming desire to kiss him any longer. Their lips eventually meet and it was like as if everything around them was irrelevant, the only thing that counted right now was that moment. 

Robert could feel his heart beating, even racing, he has never felt more alive, comfortable and nervous at the same time. As if the man next to him would realize that, he pushes him even closer and makes his hand rest on the man’s racing heart. The devil’s lips had something incredibly addictive, there was a reason why the devil was known as a temptation and Thomas has fallen under his spell. The taller man desperately gasps for air when it’s the ruler of the underworld gently whispering “I love you”. 

For the two of them, this felt like the most intense moment they have ever had, who would have thought that a first kiss could feel that good. After all the heartbreak Robert has been through, all the rejections he had to face, it really looked like this was definitely worth the wait. 

“I want you”, explains Thomas gently pushing the man away, his eyes getting lost in the devil’s ones, grabbing his hand “Until the end of times.” 


	7. Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is meant to be a review chapter in which my friend Sofia, who had the sassiest responses when reading my story, will talk about her impressions of the story, gives her viewpoint on the story.  
> In my opinion, it's definitely worth reading because I guess nobody could have summed the fanfiction up in a better way. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first of all I have to say it's an honor to me writing this review :D  
> Thank you for asking me!

So let's start this summary from the beginning (obviously uh duh). When I read the summary the first thing that came to my mind was "damn, this shit is promising af" (and bitch I was right) and then I started chapter one. Mats being nicknamed "the snake" and being a demon who seduces other souls is accurate af because

number 1 : he is a snake 

number 2: who would resist being persuaded by the greek god that he is? 

Meanwhile Mats seduced people, Robert started the story like "bro this torturing people stuff is getting boring and it's so out of date :/ 

Bring me that writer, I need a story about me! That is what the cool evil guys™ do now ". 

Benni seeing Mats again melted and broke my heart at the same time *heart eyes emoji*, and Thomas really surprised me in chapter, like, the devil came to him to set a deal and at first he hesitated a little but later he was like "HAHA WHY NOT? What could possibly go wrong? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯". 

MATS KWOWING THAT THE ACCIDENT WAS ROBERT'S FAULT LEFT OF ME THE GROUND no more words needed. And when Lewy said "He never loved you" I was like why u always lying? why tf u lying? omg stop fucking lying™ I really wanted to beat him up this time. 

The chapter 3 for me was one of the best, seriously. The way Mats came to Benni and dropped the bomb was amazing like "HEY BENNI MY LOVE U SAW ME DEAD BUT HERE I AM! BITCH YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD SEEN THE LAST OF ME? U THOUGHT IT WRONG?" and Benni was like "????? wtf? 10/10 unrealistic™". Let's not forget Robert also dropping the bomb when he met Benni "Hey,Benni! You know Mats? Yeah, Mats, your man! Guess what? I loved him too ;) Also I tried to kill you to have your man! Hilarious, don't you think? :D" LMAO AMAZING 

Thomas painful story turned out not to be what I thought it was, my eagle eyes failed to me *screams dramatically* but that's ok because it was a very good plot tho. And the Robert's "I desire you".......... GIRL IT KILLED ME!!!11!!1 AMAZING, INCREDIBLE ! I WASN'T PREPARED FOR THAT! 

By listening to Say You Won't Let Go while I read chapter 4 made the total difference!! And let me say.... Manuel being his brother... I DIDN'T SEE IT COMING!!! I WAS TRICKED, I THOUGHT MANUEL WAS HIS PAST LOVER!! My eagle eyes failed at me again *cries in german* But looking from another perspective it only let the story more interesting ;) 

AND THAT SCENE WITH THOMAS WAS A DREAM??? HOW COULD U PLAY WITH MY HEART THAT WAY?? I WAS CRYING TEARS OF JOY AND- 

"Robert slowly opens his eyes finding himself lying alone in his bed" 

UGHHH (although now I know it wasn't only just a dream ;) #amazing) 

And Mats and Benni having that arguing because Mats thought Benni liked Robert was cute af, and then Benni dropped it “You were his temptation, he simply couldn’t resist you but I can’t blame him for that. I mean who could.” DAMN BITCH U R RIGHT. And then Hummels finally playing his role as a ssssssnake and kidnapping Thomas to manipulate him. 10/10 snake. 

The story Thomas wrote about Lewy was simply beautiful! I have no words to describe how well you wrote that part, seriously <3 And Robert's choice......... *heart eyes* 

GIRL THAT EPILOGUE WAS SO EMOTIONAL AND I TOTALLY LOVED IT <3 Robert entering that door as the drama queen he is it's my aesthetic™ af AND MATS BEING EXTRA AF GOT ME BACK TO LIFE! LMAO LOVED THAT SCENE And then Robert and Mats were being two drama ladies arguing until Lewy said “But before my death, I need to do one last thing.” and came to Thomas , annnnd Benni saw that they needed some privacy so he turned to Mats and kinda said "Hey, dumbass! Are u blind or what? let's leave them comfortable to talk u stupid" I laughed so hard! 

FINALLY SEEING THOMAS AND ROBERT TOGETHER MADE ME SO HAPPY UGHHHHH 

When Thomas said "I want you" I fell on the floor again :') Before reading the epilogue I thought Thomas would say something different because, like, you know, this story always tricked me and got me surprised so I thought he would say something like "I WANT TO BE FREE BITCH ByE" seriously xD lmao 

So this was basically the story seen by my eyes :) I really really enjoyed it! One of the best fanfictions I've ever read, no doubt! Your writing and your creativity are perfect! Thanks for dedicating it to me, it means a lot! I hope I can always help you with new ideas <3 

Sofia

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this is just meant as some kind of introduction to the story. This is meant as a try and I'm really curious how things will turn out, nothing is yet planned. :)
> 
> Thanks for taking your time reading this story, I really hope you enjoyed this idea.  
> If you want to, you can leave a comment below, this always gives me even more inspiration.


End file.
